Si yo volara en escoba
by MayaMaximoff
Summary: Hermione, a veces se siente harta de las idioteces de todos en Gryffindor, ¿acaso es la única con dos dedos de frente en esta casa? Si tan solo supiera volar en escoba... El destino le cruza a un profesor algo particular... Nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.
1. Capítulo uno

1\. ¡Si yo volara en escoba...!

**A**quella tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor, frente al fuego chisporroteante de la hogareña chimenea y terminando las redacciones para la clase Encantamientos. Vale, tal vez Hermione estaba haciendo todo, mientras Harry y Ron jugaban disimuladamente a piedra, papel y tijera, a falta de otra distracción.

La castaña escribía de forma ansiosa sobre su pergamino, como si tuviese miedo de que las palabras se escapasen de su mente, echando un vistazo a ese libro de allí y después a ese de allá, mojaba la pluma y corregía algo... Y así en un proceso repetitivo que rozaba casi lo neurótico.

— He terminado mi redacción! — exclamó la joven con entusiasmo. Su mirada cayó sobre sus amigos, y la expresión de su rostro cambió radicalmente. Los muy idiotas apenas alcanzaban los dos párrafos, y con suerte — No me lo creo, esto me lo esperaba de ti, Ron, pero tú, Harry...

Harry y Hermione ignoraron totalmente el «¡oye!» que Ron exclamó molesto, ¿qué clase de ideas tenían sus amigos sobre él? ¡Como si no fuera capaz de escribir una redacción! ¡Por algo había llegado a sexto curso, sin ayuda de nadie! O bueno... tal vez las tutorías y sesiones de estudio con Hermione habían colaborado, pero...

Hermione miró el reloj en su muñeca y crispó aún más el semblante.

— ¡Hemos estado más de hora y media aquí, haciendo esto!

Harry y Hermione compartieron un breve duelo de miradas. El pelinegro se sentía bastante mal, porque al parecer su amiga estaba decepcionada. Aunque más bien parecía tener esa culpabilidad que pillas cuando te descubren haciendo algo mal, y no porque lo estabas haciendo mal, solo ser descubierto. Ya esperaba todo el sermón sobre la responsabilidad que la joven estudiante les daría a él y su amigo pelirrojo, que por cierto, ahora se rascaba la nuca al tiempo que escribía con expresión confusa.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, la castaña se puso de pie apartando las cosas de sus amigos, cogiendo las suyas y guardándolas, en silencio. Dio un profundo respiro y trató de darles lo que Harry supuso que era una sonrisa, aunque parecía más bien una mueca torcida.

— Hace buen día y es sábado por la tarde, tal vez no me venga mal algo de aire — dijo Hermione, cerrando el broche de su mochila y encaminándose al hueco del retrato. Su voz sonaba enfurruñada, pero ninguno de sus mejores amigos lo notó.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras, Hermione se puso a pensar. A veces, sentía que era la única de su casa con dos dedos de frente, que debería haber ido a Ravenclaw, o a Hufflepuff donde por lo menos siempre se esforzaban y trabajaban. O mejor, a veces Hermione sentía que le gustaría aprender a volar en escobar y escapar de allí aunque sea solo un rato.

— ¡Si yo volara en escoba...! — sin darse cuenta lo había dejado escapar en medio del pasillo, pero al estar casi vacío y no haber nadie detrás suya, no creyó que nadie la hubiese escuchado. _O si..._

Doblando la esquina y en dirección opuesta a Hermione, apareció Draco Malfoy, con su sonrisa socarrona y sus aires de grandeza, al parecer, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea.

— Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué harías si volaras en escoba, sangre sucia, asaltar una biblioteca?

— No, yo no soy una sucia rata como tú, Malfoy — le espetó Hermione con rabia, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Decidió que ese día había tenido suficiente con el sector masculino del colegio, y se dispuso a marcharse de allí, cuando el rubio la detuvo.

Lo observó chistar y negar con la cabeza, riéndose sarcásticamente. ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia? Malfoy seguía sin apartarse de su camino.

— Deberías hablarle mejor a tus superiores — respondió el Slytherin, cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de asco.

Oh, esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

_Relájate Hermione, relájate... No pierdas tu tiempo con retardados mentales _trató de tranquilizarse a si misma. De lo contrario, estaba a medio segundo de dejar sin tabique nasal a Draco Malfoy.

En cambio, tal y como había hecho con sus amigos minutos atrás, intentó componer su mejor sonrisa y comenzó a reírse falsamente. Ahora era Draco quien tenía cara de no comprender que diantres pasaba. Lo vio tensar los puños hasta tenerlos blancos, tanto que parecía que el anillo en su dedo índice iba a estallar en mil trocitos.

— No estarás hablando de ti — exclamó Hermione fingiendo que se limpiaba lágrimas de los ojos. En realidad, no le hacía la más mínima gracia pero todo valía por ver la expresión del rey de las serpientes en aquel momento.

Y se dio media vuelta, porque quería marcharse y Malfoy no parecía querer apartarse. Y vale, también porque al lado de Malfoy, Gryffindor le parece el lugar más tranquilo de Hogwarts.

Entonces él, él chico que la despreciaba e insultaba desde que tenía uso de razón, la paró. La cogió por el hombro, y la obligó a mirarlo, agarrándola firmemente. La castaña se sorprendió de que su típica expresión de fastidio ante el contacto con ella, no estaba, y sin poder rehuir su mirada, se obligó a unir sus ojos miel con los grises de Malfoy.

Él nunca había hecho eso antes, no quería que lo relacionasen con una asquerosa hija de muggles, pero el rubio sabía que lo que estaba haciendo, ponía a Granger de los nervios, aunque por fuera se mostrase dura e impasible. Se relamió los labios con lentitud, ante la atenta mirada de su compañera, y acercó con parsimonia su boca a la oreja de Hermione.

— Los superiores a veces somos buenos con nuestros inferiores, somos capaces de cosas como ayudarles, es lo que tiene ser sangre pura... La perfección me corre por las venas — dijo con sorna. Escuchó como Granger tragaba saliva nerviosa, y sonrió. Seguramente se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no gritarle mil insultos —. Si tanto quieres aprender a montar en escoba, puedo ofrecerme...

Hermione estaba, efectivamente, de los nervios. Sentía que no podía más y que en cualquier momento sus rodillas no resistirían y caería con un sonido sordo al suelo de piedra. Quiso protestar que no, que era una manera de hablar. Que ni loca querría aprender a montar en escoba, y que menos querría si su profesor sería Draco Malfoy. Pero el susodicho la interrumpió antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

— Te espero en las mazmorras a las ocho, mañana por la mañana. Procura ser puntual... — Hermione no sabía si estaba volviéndose loca, pero podía detectar un cierto tono seductor en la forma de hablar de Malfoy —. Te conviene venir.

No parecía una oferta, si no una advertencia.

Hermione frunció los labios, recuperando la compostura. Por Merlín, ella era Hermione Jean Granger, la alumna más brillante de su generación, no iba a dejarse intimidar por un adolescente con delirios de grandeza. Maldito patán.

Draco sonrió con sorna y la soltó, alejándose rápidamente de ella y yéndose por donde había venido, a grandes zancadas. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando se percató de que no era precisamente asco lo que había sentido ante el contacto con una hija de muggles. No lo malinterpretéis, no es que le hubiera gustado, pero había sido condenadamente divertido.

— ¡No soy tu inferior y mucho menos tengo porque obedecer! — chilló Hermione rabiosa, después de reaccionar. Solo había tardado unos pocos segundos, pero él ya estaba lejos como para escucharla.

Cuando Blaise Zabini entró en los dormitorios de Slytherin aquella noche, notó como Draco rebuscaba en el fondo de su baúl, hasta que finalmente extrajo una escoba vieja, que había usado cuando estaban en tercer curso.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, Draco? — inquirió el moreno levantando una ceja.

Draco se limitó a sonreír con perversión y dejó esa escoba junto a la que él mismo utilizaba habitualmente, encima del baúl cerrado.

— Blaise, no te haces una idea de como me voy a divertir mañana.

**0o0o0**

Aquella noche, en los dormitorios comunes de la casa Gryffindor, siendo más precisos en los femeninos, dos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Se suponía que mañana Hermione tenía que estar en pie a las ocho para un entrenamiento _privado_ con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. 

Además, ¿quién diantres se despertaba tan pronto los domingos? Hasta ella, entusiasta de aprovechar el tiempo y la eficiencia, se permitía dormir hasta por lo menos las diez los domingos. Se acomodó por quinta vez en la cama. 

Escuchó como alguien encendía una lámpara de noche y se sentaba en la cama. Era Lavender. 

— ¿Hermione? 

La castaña se limitó a cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía, hasta que escuchó que su compañera se volvía a acostar. 

**0o0o0**

No sabía muy bien que demonios estaba haciendo, pero con una trenza improvisada y pantalones en vez de falda, se dirigió a las mazmorras. Apenas había dormido en toda la noche y durante su camino, consideró oportuno dar media vuelta y volverse a la cama varias veces.

Realmente no veía porqué estaba haciendo esto, haciéndole caso a un Slytherin y más cuando ese Slytherin era Malfoy.

No sabía en que parte exacta debería esperar al rubio así que se quedó cerca de lo que debía ser la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin, porque vio varios chicos de la casa pasar y mirarla con desprecio, seguramente en su recorrido al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

_Grhrhrgrgrr_.

Su estómago empezó a gritar pidiendo por comida. Draco no aparecía y Hermione se sentía cada vez más y más ridícula, porque seguramente él solo se estaba burlando de ella. Seguro en cualquier momento aparecía y... O peor, tal vez ni aparecía y ella estaba haciendo el payaso esperándolo.

Frustrada, apoyó la frente en la pared fría, casi húmeda, de esa parte del castillo. Si, mente fría, eso era lo que necesitaba... Su estómago volvió a rugir, esta vez más fuerte todavía.

— ¡Por Dios! — susurró. A la mierda Malfoy, tenía hambre y se estaba poniendo de mala leche...

— ¿Quién es Dios?

Hermione dio un respingo y se giró en su sitio para contemplar al Rey de Roma, hacer presencia con una escoba nueva y otra que parecía vieja y astillada, cada una en una mano. No llevaba puesto su uniforme de quidditch, pero si iba más deportivo de lo normal.

La castaña sintió como la sangre de toda su anatomía y se concentraba en su cara, poniéndose roja como un tomate.

— ¿Por qué tan roja, _leoncita_? — arrastró las palabras con sorna, mientras acorralaba a la Gryffindor en una puerta.

Leoncita...

_¡Gilipollas!_ pensó Hermione.

Sintió que las mejillas iban a explotarle de ponerse tan roja, si es que eso era posible. ¿Malfoy iba a besarla? ¡Iugh! Aunque bueno, no le parecía tan mala idea... ¡Oye, pero no la malinterpretéis! Era solo porque en aquel momento, había demasiada sangre en sus mejillas y no en su cerebro.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos, casi que con deleite, notó sus respiraciones mezclarse, y cuando el rubio apenas le rozó los labios... Escuchó el manillar de la puerta abrirse y ¡bum! Sientió su trasero adolorido en el frío suelo y el cuerpo caliente de Draco encima suya.

El muy imbécil había abierto la puerta, haciendo caer a los dos. Se puso de pie, con una sonrisa petulante y juguetona.

— ¡Vamos Granger, hay mucho que aprender! — dijo cerrando la puerta y teniéndole la mano a Hermione, la cual se levantó por sus propios medios. Observó a su alrededor, era un aula vacía. Vale que una característica común de Hogwarts era que los techos llegaban a alcanzar hasta veinte metros de altura, pero aprender a volar dentro de un aula...

— ¿Aquí? — preguntó Hermione levantando las cejas. Había recuperado su color normal y estaba decidida a no dejarse engatusar.

Malfoy asintió.

— ¿Dónde si mas? Aquí nadie puede vernos.

Hermione pasó por su lado y le arrancó la escoba vieja de las manos.

— Sí, tienes razón, así evito que alguien me vea contigo. Podría arruinar mi reputación — soltó la castaña con el tono más ácido que pudo.

Draco observó con desaprobación la forma en la que Hermione sostenía la escoba, ignorando su comentario anterior. Sabía que Granger quería dejarlo mal, pero no iba a permitírselo. Estaban en su terreno, en todos los sentidos: en su zona del castillo y en el deporte que había practicado toda la vida.

— No, no, no... Granger, sé que es difícil para gente con tu capacidad, pero se sostiene así — dijo Malfoy, sosteniendo la escoba y mostrándole a la Gryffindor como se hacía. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando Hermione puso cara de querer partirle la escoba en la cabeza.

— Cierra el pico, Malfoy, ¿no recuerdas que cuando llegaste aquí tuvieron que corregirte? — replicó, aunque discretamente tomó nota mental e imitó lo que hacía el rubio.

Tranquilo, Draco, eres superior, no pierdas los estribos...

— Corregido y todo por lo menos soy capaz de montar en escoba, Granger.

— ¿Y te crees mejor por eso? Hasta los simios de Crabbe y Goyle son capaces de hacer eso.

— Sí, hasta ellos... pero tú no.

Oh, por ahí no pasaba. Con determinación, Hermione se colocó en posición, dándole la espalda a Malfoy. No podía ser tan difícil, había visto a Harry hacerlo miles de veces. Incluso Ron, que era más torpe que ella, sabía volar. No, no podía ser tan difícil.

Dio una patada en el suelo y para su sorpresa, comenzó a alejarse del suelo. Llevaba un vuelo torpe y tembloroso, pero en cuanto cogió con más firmeza la escoba, se estabilizó. Volaba a una altura baja, apenas dos metros por encima de Malfoy, que la observaba estupefacto.

Hermione dejó escapar una suave risa.

_Chúpate esa, Malfoy._

Cuando llegó al final de la clase, dio un fuerte y brusco giro para cambiar de dirección, pero sorprendentemente lo consiguió. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Malfoy y le dedicó una sonrisa petulante como las que él solía obsequiarle siem... ¡Plaf!

Y todo se volvió negro.

Draco estalló en carcajadas cuando vio como Granger se chocaba contra una pared y ella y la escoba se precipitaban hasta el suelo. Seguía allí inerte, pero no pudo parar de reírse.

Pasados unos minutos, y al ver que no reaccionaba, se acercó a Hermione.

— Venga Granger, muévete, es obvio que me necesitas — le dijo de pie, al lado suya.

Se agachó y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Granger. Tragó saliva cuando vio que se había desmayado.

Al final no iba a divertirse tanto como le había dicho a Zabini.

**0o0o0**

_Esto es un one shot que escribí hará dos años y he decidido editarlo... Quién sabe, tal vez hasta continuar la historia. Besos, xx._


	2. Capítulo dos

_Nota de la autora: Al final sí que me he decidido por continuar escribiendo. Estoy emocionada, Draco y Hermione ha sido un pairing que siempre me ha encantado, y sobre los que he adorado escribir. Espero escribir bien esta historia, he estado haciendo una lluvia de ideas para darle forma y creo que puede salir muy bien. Recomendad la historia si os apetece :)._

**2\. V de Vendetta**

Hermione parpadeó con rapidez intentando enfocar la vista y adaptar su visión a la iluminación de la habitación. Tras unos breves segundos de inspección, se percató de que se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Se incorporó lentamente en la camilla dónde estaba acostada.

A través de los grandes ventanales que abarcaban casi en total la pared, unos débiles rayos de sol se colaban por los cristales. Probablemente estaría anocheciendo y la cena sería servida en un rato. El estómago le hizo ruido.

Ciertamente, se encontraba desconcertada. ¿Era domingo, no? Al parecer había perdido todo el día... Ah, y no había comido nada. Su estómago protestó nuevamente. Hizo memoria. Malfoy, mazmorras, escoba, vuelo, y... ahí terminaba el hilo de sus recuerdos.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Lo racional sería pensar que Malfoy la había llevado hasta allí, pero tal y como lo conocía Hermione, el muy canalla era capaz de dejarla tirada en el suelo y marcharse.

La camilla se encontraba rodeada por las típicas cortinas blancas que eran casi imprescindibles en todos los lugares en los que se ofrecía ayuda sanitaria. Hermione se sobresaltó, sintiendo el corazón en la boca, cuando alguien corrió estas de golpe. Del otro lado, había cuatro personas.

— ¡Niña! Vuelve a tumbarte — exclamó la señora Pomfrey al verla dispuesta a ponerse de pie. Harry y Ron observaban con cierta preocupación a su amiga desde el pie de la cama. Detrás de ellos, Ginny permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados.

La enfermera realizó un breve control de sus sentidos y reflejos.

— ¿Te duele algo? — inquirió la señora. La rizada volvió a pestañear y después de asimilar la información durante unos momentos, asintió con cuidado de no marearse.

— Sí... Aquí — respondió la chica señalando el lado derecho de su frente, donde había un prominente chichón, además de su espalda y la muñeca izquierda, que notaba hinchada. Escuchó como Ginny reprimía una risa entre dientes —. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

La señora Pomfrey ignoró su pregunta y mezcló rápidamente un par de cosas hasta dar con un líquido negro. Le tendió la pibeta, indicándole en silencio que bebiera de ella. La castaña cogió la poción y la tragó. Esperó que sus papilas gustativas se encontrasen con un sabor horrible, pero extrañamente la poción sabía a... ¿pera? Notó como una sensación de alivio inundaba su cuerpo. Movió la muñeca notando como ya no le dolía y las vértebras de su espalda hicieron ruido, dejándola incorporarse sin doblegarse por el dolor.

— El chichón se te irá en unos días, pero tienes suerte, podrías haber tenido una caída mucho peor. ¿Qué hacías a las ocho de la mañana merodeando por los alrededores del colegio? – preguntó la señora Pomfrey, con una mueca de desaprobación —. Aunque meter el pie en una madriguera y caer por una colina... Eso es mala suerte.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Ron se apresuró a ayudarla y la castaña sintió como el corazón volvía a latirle con una fuerza impresionante. Quiso preguntarle a la enfermera del colegio de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero la mujer se apresuró a salir de allí, diciéndole que podía marcharse y que tenía trabajo que hacer, entregándole de vuelta su varita.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí, Hermione? — Harry la observaba con una expresión de extrañeza. Su amigo sabía que los domingos descansaba más, y además, Hermione no era precisamente uns entusiasta de los deportes, ya fuera caminar solo por... gusto.

La castaña dudó unos instantes en qué debería decirles a sus amigos. ¿Qué pasaría si les dijera la verdad? Ambos se volverían locos por el simple hecho de Hermione encontrándose voluntariamente con Draco Malfoy, y aún más raro, que fuera para aprender a volar en escoba, algo que desde siempre había disgustado a Hermione.

— ¿Hermione? — la llamó el pelinegro adoptando una cara de preocupación más intensa.

— Ya os dije que se había quedado tonta... — escuchó que decía Ginevra, que no se había movido de su sitio en todo el rato.

Hermione frunció los labios y se puso rígida. _Reacciona, Hermione._

— Umm, solo tenía ganas de tomar aire fresco y no tenía nada que hacer — respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry la miró y durante una fracción de segundo pareció no creerle, pero a Hermione siempre se le había dado genial mentir. Su buena reputación y ser la voz de la razón gran parte del tiempo, jugaban a su favor. Además que, la perspicacia no era una virtud que destacaran especialmente en Harry y Ron. Mientras se dirigían hasta el umbral de la entrada a la enfermería, Hermione se echó un vistazo en el espejo. Oh, estaba horrible. Tenía en un lado de la cara las sábanas marcadas, además del pelo tremendamente revuelto y la ropa toda arrugada. Notó como se ponía roja e intentó adecentar sus pintas disimuladamente.

— Últimamente estás muy fanática de tomar aire fresco — divagó Ron, a la vez que comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo. Hermione se percató que todos iban informales mientras ella llevaba el uniforme, de repente se sintió fuera de lugar —. Yo que tú buscaría otra cosa... no parece que se te de muy bien,

Hermione se mantenía más bien abstraída, le daba vueltas a lo que había sucedido aquella mañana... ¿Qué había hecho Malfoy cuando se desmayó? ¿Por qué había insistido tanto en enseñarle a montar en escoba? ¿Y por qué parecía querer seducirla? El dolor en su cabeza volvió. Lo más seguro es que fuera toda una broma de mal gusto para reírse de ella. Se sintió avergonzada, como expuesta, aunque dudaba que sus amigos y la gente con la que se cruzaban en los pasillos de camino al Gran Comedor supieran algo de ella, Malfoy y escobas.

Sin embargo, trató de no demostrarlo. Levantó el mentón en una falsa apariencia de seguridad, aunque realmente, estaba muy cansada mentalmente y solo tenía ganas de comer e irse a la cama para terminar ese tedioso fin de semana que parecía no querer acabarse.

Su nerviosismo se multiplicó cuando estaban más cerca de la entrada al Gran Comedor. Harry y Ginny parloteaban sin parar sobre un juego de cartas que el pelinegro le había enseñado a la pequeña de los Weasley y que ella "no podía esperar para jugar". Ron caminaba en silencio a su lado. Parecía querer decirle algo. Esa sensación solo hizo que le sudaran las manos. Notó como el pelirrojo dejaba que su hermana y su mejor amigo se adelantasen, antes de tomar su mano y hacer que se detuviese.

— Hermione — la llamó. La susodicha se sintió algo intimidada, tal vez por los nervios a flor de pie que tenía ese día, o por la considerable altura de Ron.

— ¿Qué pasa? — respondió Hermione, con su tono más dulce. No quería que Ron notara que había algo mal con ella, y mucho menos que sospechase que había gato encerrado en el "incidente" de aquel día.

Ron sostuvo la cara de su amiga con la mano durante un momento, observándola detenidamente, como si estuviera contando cada una de las pecas que adornaban su nariz. Sonrió con su típica sonrisa de costado, casi boba, y durante un segundo Hermione pensó que iba a besarla. En cambio, la atrajo hacía si mismo y la abrazó, rodeándola fuertemente con los brazos y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Hermione. Hubiera preferido otra cosa... pero sonrió y dejó que el aroma de Ron impregnara sus fosas nasales.

Él ya la había besado antes. Precisamente, hacía más de un mes, en los días en los que ella y Harry habían ido a la Madriguera. Un día, Hermione había subido a ver a Ron, porque se aburría y porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le gustaba desde hacía más de año y medio, cuando pasó todo lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se habían puesto a bromear, hablar de un todo un poco, y no sabía como habían terminado bailando. "Hace tiempo que me debes un baile" le había dicho el pelirrojo. Y en un momento... simplemente pasó, él agachó la cabeza y le dejó un tierno beso en los labios. Se habían quedado así unos segundos, hasta que escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras e intentaron actuar casual cuando Ginny abrió la puerta para invitarlos a montar en escoba.

Recordar ese momento, había hecho que el corazón de Hermione diera un vuelco. No, definitivamente no era bueno para su salud estar tan emocional. Era el día... Había sido un día largo.

Ron se separó de ella y le tiró del pelo juguetonamente.

— Sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿no? —le dijo. Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza —. Bien, porque no seré el mago más brillante de mi generación, ¡pero se usar mi varita!

Entre risas continuaron con su camino. Al empujar la puerta del Gran Comedor, la castaña tragó saliva fuerte. Cuando entraron, con Ron parloteándole con que tenía mucha hambre y que le apetecía expresamente comerse un buen puñado de alitas de pollo, trató de evadir completamente la mesa de Slytherin y no mirarla en absoluto, pese a que tenían que pasar por al lado para llegar a la mesa de su casa. No habrían más de diez metros hasta llegar a ella, pero se le hicieron los segundos más largos de su vida. Notaba una mirada clavada en ella, en sus movimientos, que estaba quemándole la nuca. Se sentó junto a Ron, y al lado de Neville, para comenzar a servirse puré de calabaza.

Pasados unos minutos, se giró con disimulo y examinó con gran escrutinio la mesa de las serpientes. No encontraba a cierto rubio en particular... Pero no parecía que nadie estuviese dándole especial atención a ella.

Bufó y se giró contenta, dispuesta a comer con tranquilidad aquella ansiada cena, que tanto se había hecho esperar. Paranoias... Sí, debía ser eso. Nadie tenía porqué poner un interés especial en ella... ¿no? Si todo estaba igual que siempre... Por Merlín, ese día había estado lleno de emociones y ella estallaría en cualquier momento si seguía así. En cuanto pudiera se iría a la cama y evadiría el mundo. Por lo menos hasta mañana por la mañana, donde las clases de Historia de la Magia le darían un pequeño golpe de realidad.

**0o0o0**

Draco entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin masajeándose el puente de la nariz como si de un ejecutivo estresado se tratase. Estaba que se caía del sueño. En primer lugar, porque había madrugado terriblemente temprano para ser un domingo (por algo que al final no había valido la pena). Después, porque había tenido que armar un estratégico plan para que nadie se enterase de ese algo que al final no había valido la pena, y más después de cierto incidente.

Anoche se había ido a dormir con la impresión de que aquel domingo iba a ser para partirse, pero en cambio solo había obtenido una jaqueca. Maldita sangre sucia.

Se sentó al lado de Blaise, que estaba en el sillón de varias plazas leyendo un libro. Este apenas le saludó levantando dos dedos cuando lo vio, y siguió concentrado en su lectura. Perfecto, porque Draco estaba demasiado ocupado maquinando cosas como para tener que mantener una conversación banal a la vez. Hizo una lista mental de sus tareas pendientes.

1\. Conseguir que a la sangre sucia no se le ocurriese contar nada.

2\. Buscar una venganza (no podía permitir que la Gryffindor le provocase tremendo dolor de cabeza y que encima saliera tan ajena a la situación). Pero todavía no tenía nada.

A decir verdad, no sabía muy bien porqué de repente tenía tantas ganas de joder un poco a los Gryffindor. Y Granger era la primera porque era la que estaba más a tiro, pero era divertido ver como intentaba no perder los estribos. Admitía que lo hacía solo porque se aburría, entre toda su pedantería. No lo juzguéis, ser rico y tener la vida resuelta desde que eres un bebé puede resultar algo monótono.

Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en otra cosa, y agradeció a Merlin que Pansy hiciera presencia y se sentase entre él y Blaise, doblando las piernas. Pansy era muy guapa. Tal vez era demasiado pálida como para tener el pelo tan negro, pero tenía dos enormes ojos azules que resaltaban y sus finas facciones le daban un aspecto angelical. Tenía cara de no romper un plato... y qué equivocados estaban quiénes pensasen eso de ella.

— Hola Draco — lo saludó dedicándole su mejor sonrisa. Después se dirigió a Blaise —. Hola Blaise — su amigo se limitó a obsequiar a Pansy con el mismo saludo que le había dado a él unos minutos atrás.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? — preguntó Draco fingiendo que le importaba lo que tuviera que decir su amiga. Draco podía ser muchas cosas, pero lo que no era, alguien que se preocupase mucho por el resto de personas.

— Oh... — la boca de la chica se había formado en una pequeña 'o', seguramente extrañada de que el rubio estuviera interesada en lo que tuviera que decir. No, Draco tampoco era precisamente alguien que supiera escuchar a la gente —. Pues muy aburrido, la verdad. No ha pasado nada interesante... Aunque bueno, no sé donde estabas durante la cena, ¡pero tendrías que haber visto a la sangre sucia de Granger! Tiene un chichón en la frente que parece una bola, debe habérsele atrofiado el cerebro...

Blaise parecía repentinamente desinteresado en su lectura y los miró por encima del libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

— Tu vida tiene que ser muy triste si solo tienes eso como la cosa más interesante de tu día, Pansy — dijo Blaise, con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro. Pansy volvió a abrir la boca con sorpresa, y arrugó la nariz, dándole un fuerte golpe a Blaise con el puño cerrado.

— Eres un cretino, Zabini — dicho eso, se puso de pie levantando la barbilla exageradamente, y subió las escaleras a los dormitorios abandonando la sala común. Blaise soltó una pequeña risilla entre dientes y volvió a centrar su atención en el libro.

En otra ocasión, Draco se habría puesto a chinchar a Pansy con Blaise, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas... Cosas que le concernían solo a él... _Oh sí, él tenía que ver eso._

**o0o0o**

Pansy asustó a Daphne y a Bianca cuando entró indignada, que se encontraban en el dormitorio común de sexto año, cuchicheando en la cama de la última. Ambas la miraron con una expresión de preocupación y Pansy se limitó a sentarse en la cama de enfrente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Pans? — preguntó Bianca mientras limaba una de sus uñas. Le gustaba tenerlas perfectas en todo momento. En realidad, le gustaba tener todo de ella perfecta en todo momento. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Bianca, es que era una de las personas más egocéntricas que jamás habían pisado el colegio. Pasaba una gran parte del día acicalándose o pensando en hacerlo.

— Nada... — respondió seca. En realidad, sí que pasaba algo, y ese algo era Blaise Zabini. Estaba harta (y hecha una furia) de que el susodicho la tratase todo el tiempo como si fuera estúpida. Llevaba casi toda su vida soportándolo, pero ya no más... — Bueno, en realidad he tenido un mal día. O más bien una mala semana... Ya sabéis, todo lo que está pasando con mis padres...

Mentir y manipular a la gente le salía natural desde que había aprendido a hablar, y puede que hasta antes. La verdad es que sus padres si estaban pasando por una mala racha, su padre había descubierto las aventuras extra matrimoniales de su mujer, aunque si Pansy era sincera... no le importaba demasiado eso. Más que nada, porque la relación que tenía con sus padres era muy seca. Tenía una hermana mayor, Yana, que le sacaba casi ocho años (viendo la diferencia de edad entre ellas, Pansy pensaba que su nacimiento había sido más bien algo accidental...) y vivía en Francia, donde trabajaba para el gobierno mágico allí y estaba prometida con una de las familias más acomodadas, y sangre puras, claro. Pansy y Yana siempre eran comparadas por sus padres, Yana era tan lista... Y tenía tan buenas notas... Y se portaba tan bien... Y tenía un buen prometido... Y en cambio Pansy, vivía para salir con sus amigas y tener de vez en cuando un affair, además de que parecía buscar cualquier oportunidad para reventar la fortuna de sus padres. Lo único que hacía mejor que su hermana era ser más guapa, y eso ni siquiera era por méritos propios.

Sus dos amigas se habían acercado a abrazarla y darle palabras de aliento.

— Si quieres puedes usar ese broche mío que tanto te gusta con incrustaciones de rubíes... Te lo dejo para mañana — dijo Daphne. Pansy sonrió. Oh, le encantaba sacar beneficios.

Daphne era la chica más dulce que nunca había estado en la casa de las serpientes, aunque seguramente era su ambición y orgullo la que la habían hecho quedar en Slytherin. Siempre tenía unas palabras para darle a sus amigos, compartir sus cosas o simplemente batir sus pestañas y ser la cosa más tierna de la habitación.

— Gracias, Daph. ¿De qué estabais hablando? — inquirió Pansy. Enseguida la expresión en la cara de las chicas cambió a una mucho más alegre.

— ¡Bianca y Theodore se han liado! — exclamó Daphne con ojos soñadores. Bianca puso una sonrisa de superioridad y echó su cabello castaño atrás con gracia.

Pansy aprovechó para molestarla un poquito. Al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía que desquitarse con alguien...

— ¿Theodore Eastwood? — Pansy ya sabía de la trayectoria de relación entre Bianca y Theodore Nott, dónde iban y venían, y Theo solo parecía interesado por momentos... Eastwood en cambio era un hijo de muggles de Hufflepluff especialmente fan de las golosinas.

Bianca le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro con cara de asco y bufó.

— ¡No seas boba! — exclamó como si Pansy acabara de patear su preciado orgullo.

— Perdón, es que estoy sorprendida. La última vez nos dijiste que no había querido besarte y que te había dicho que no quería nada contigo — respondió Pansy a la vez que ponía la mano para que Daphne le quitase el esmalte rojo que llevaba puesto y se las pintase con un color marrón chocolate.

— Sí, pero eso fue en verano, en la fiesta de Zabini — respondió Bianca, Pansy enfureció al recordar a ese sujeto —. Además él estaba borracho y no iba en serio...

Pansy dudaba mucho que Theo le hubiese dicho eso a su amiga solo porque iba borracho, más que nada porque después de acostarse juntos a principios de verano, ella no había sabido nada de él. Pero simplemente asintió, dándole la razón a la joven de pelo castaño. Ésta miró su reloj.

— ¡Ah! He quedado para encontrarme con él — anunció con una sonrisa, se levantó y acomodó su ropa. Llevaba una camisa a rayas azules y unos pantalones corte chino ajustados, junto con las botas y el pañuelo en el cuello parecía recién salida de una revista de moda francesa. Se despidió y ambas le desearon suerte, aunque Pansy dudaba mucho que era lo mejor que podrían hacer como amigas, era mejor mantenerse al margen de su obsesión...

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, donde la morena examinó el rostro concentrado de su amiga que se dedicaba a arreglarle la manicura.

— ¿Y tú que tal, Daph?

Daphne se mantuvo callada un momento, a la vez que suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza, haciendo que la coleta en la que mantenía sus cabellos dorados se moviera de un lado al otro. Aunque muchos chicos se habían mostrado interesados en ella, Daphne le decía a sus amigas que esperaba alguien que le gustase de verdad y varias cosas más que tanto a Bianca como a Pansy le parecían tonterías. "_Tampoco vas a casarte con ellos, solo es un poco de diversión_" le habían dicho.

— Igual que siempre — se limitó a responderle la rubia, cerrando el esmalte de uñas —. ¡Voilà!

Las uñas de Pansy habían quedado fantásticas, pero no se detuvo a admirarlas.

Acababa de tener un plan... y Blaise Zabini era la víctima.

**o0o0o**

La mañana del lunes comenzó tranquila, con un gran contingente de estudiantes somnolientos que todavía parecían tener medio cuerpo dentro de la cama. La gran parte de la población estudiantil del colegio se encontraba desayunando en el Gran Comedor, compartiendo conversaciones triviales mientras iban recibiendo el correo matutino.

Draco y Theo caminaban por los corredores de Hogwarts como si fueran los reyes del colegio. Theo llevaba el pelo revuelto y la corbata desatada, mientras que Draco a su lado iba impecable. Siempre la había gustado arreglarse, aunque gracias a Merlín esa época de usar el pelo engominado había quedado atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa, se te han pegado las sábanas? — se mofó el rubio. Cuando se acercaban a la puerta del Gran Comedor, divisó a Potter con Longbottom al otro lado del pasillo, pero ni rastro de Granger.

Theo bostezó en respuesta y después se encogió de hombros.

— Anoche estuve con Bianca.

— ¿Travers? ¿Otra vez? Me dijiste que estabas harta de ella — respondió Draco levantando las cejas. En su opinión, Bianca era el triple de insoportable de lo que Pansy, Daphne y Astoria podían ser juntas, además que no era tan guapa y llevaba obsesionada con Theo desde cuarto curso.

— Ya, pero estaba muy pesada y no veo lo malo en divertirme un rato — entraron por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Draco aprovechó para registrar rápidamente la asistencia de cierta chica de Gryffindor, pero al no encontrarla, caminó en silencio hasta Blaise, que estaba leyendo El Profeta. Él y Theo se sentaron en frente de él, y aunque Theo se puso en su modo matutino de ignorar la existencia ajena, Draco no pudo obviar la manera agresiva en la que Pansy cortaba sus huevos revueltos mirando a Blaise, que parecía muy indiferente, aunque solamente tenían a Daphne entre ellos.

Cuando se sentó, no pudo apartar la mirada de la puerta, hasta que vio como Hermione Granger entraba en la estancia, detrás de Bianca Travers, caminando rápidamente hasta la mesa de los Gryffindor. Aunque no había podido verla bien, le había parecido ver una zona específica de su cara más hinchada de lo normal.

— Blaise, ¿hoy tenemos alguna clase con Gryffindor? — le preguntó Draco a su amigo.

— No, solo con Ravenclaw.

De repente notó como alguien se paraba detrás de él. O más bien detrás de Theo.

Bianca se había posicionado en su espalda, y pasándole los brazos por los hombros se había puesto a anudarle la corbata con una sonrisa. Theo se encontraba estupefacto. El rubio tuvo que contener las ganas de carcajearse de su amigo, que seguramente tenía ganas de darle un empujón a la chica para apartarla, y menos mal que no había ido con la intención de darle un besito de buenos días...

Cuando terminó, le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

— No puedes ir con la corbata así, Theo — dijo la castaña mostrando su dentadura perlada — ¿Me haces un hueco?

Aunque debía estar muy irritado, Theodore no cambió su semblante inexpresivo y apretó levemente la mandíbula.

— Bianca, aprende de una vez que tú y yo no somos nada — respondió sin ninguna emoción en su tono. Bianca abrió los ojos y estos comenzaron a cristalizársele. Varios slytherins habían comenzado a observar la escena —. Ahora hazme un favor y no me molestes, por lo menos para poder desayunar tranquilo.

Ay, humillación pública...

Bianca se fue corriendo y aunque Daphne quiso ir tras ella, Pansy la detuvo. Para la morena, su amiga estaba siendo muy estúpida.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer entre ellos? — susurró Pansy en el oído de la rubia, aunque ya creía conocer la respuesta.

— Han vuelto a acostarse... — murmuró.

Pansy dejó escapar un pequeño 'ah' y entonces, decidió que era momento de poner en marcha su plan. La taza de café de Daphne se encontraba en una posición oportuna.

Fingiendo que se quería acomodar el zapato, se inclinó hacía su amiga y la empujó con fuerza con su hombro, haciendo que esta derramase su taza con la mano. El líquido marrón corrió rápidamente por la mesa, hasta que fue a parar en su casi totalidad el pantalón de Blaise.

— ¡Joder! — gritó el chico mientras daba un salto en su sitio. El café le había estaba quemando.

Daphne empezó a recitar una larga hilera de 'Perdón', y tapar su boca con una mano en gesto de preocupación y lamento, mientras que con la otra cogió un puñado de servilletas e intentó limpiar el estropicio que había provocado en la entre pierna del rubio. Blaise se quedó duro en su asiento y después tomó la mano de la rubia y lo apartó de él. _Mierda._

Sin decirle nada, se levantó cogiendo sus cosas, y se marchó a toda prisa.

— Ha sido sin querer... — masculló Daphne.

Pansy sonrió, su amiga no lo sabía, pero había _estimulado_ a su amigo.

**o0o0o**

Draco se sentó en la mesa de la biblioteca que le permitía una vista de todas las mesas, pero que a la vez no era vista cuando entrabas allí. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, hacía una hora que las clases del día habían terminado y no había tenido oportunidad de comentarle a Granger lo guapa que estaba ni una sola vez.

Sin embargo no había nadie allí, a excepción de la bibliotecaria (que le había mirado mal cuando lo había visto entrar) y dos niños de primero que cuchicheaban mientras ojeaban un libro de Quidditch.

Esperaba asaltar allí a Granger, porque no dudaba que aparecería en cualquier momento, por eso había ido allí. Bueno, y también para escapar del teatro de su sala común. Travers se había dedicado a llorar allí a la vez que era consolada por sus amigas desde la hora de la comida. Theo solo había blanqueado los ojos y había subido al dormitorio.

Se había tomado el tiempo de coger un libro solo para pasar una página, y no parecer un demente que miraba al frente sin motivo alguno.

Solo tocaba esperar.

Mientras tanto, Hermione caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos, que estaban casi vacíos, intentando evitar todo tipo de presencia humana. Había tenido un día horrible. Cada persona que la miraba parecía mirar el chichón en su frente y no a ella, además de los comentarios de Lavender como "uh, eso se te ve horrible" o el de Dean "tiene pinta de haber leído". Y la verdad es que no, no le había dolido porque cuando se había metido el porrazo por culpa del inútil de Malfoy se había desmayado, pero no podía ir contando eso.

Y ahora la gente pensaba que era incapaz de hasta caminar por los alrededores del colegio sin terminar magullada. Estaba enfadada. Por eso había decidido ir a su lugar de comfort, la biblioteca. A esa hora había poca gente, y podría estudiar o leer sin que la atormentasen o inspeccionase su frente disimulando mal.

Entró en la biblioteca y le dirigió una sonrisa amable a la señora Pince, que se la devolvió mientras ordenaba unos papeles.

Se cruzó con dos niños de seguramente de primero o segundo que salían de allí. Oh, perfecto, era la única en la biblioteca. Con una sonrisa de alivio, se sentó intentando no hacer ruido y sacó su pluma y los apuntes que tomaba en clase, para pasarlos a limpio.

¿Sabéis de esa sensación que tenéis cuando sentís que alguien os está mirando? Fijamente, con la mirada clavada en vosotros, observando cada movimiento... Hermione empezó a sentirse así, y se revolvió algo incómoda en su asiento. Dedicó una mirada de reojo al mostrador de la bibliotecaria, pero esta permanecía muy concentrada en su trabajo, poniendo sellos en unos libros. Después, volvió a repasar con la mirada las mesas, no parecía haber nadie allí y tampoco parecía que lo hubiera en los pasillos.

Es entonces cuando se le ocurrió girarse, y allí estaba. Draco Malfoy la observaba con una sonrisa burlesca, pasando las páginas de un libro silenciosamente, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y se dio la vuelta otra vez, exaltada.

No, no, esto no podía pasarle a ella. ¡Solo quería un rato de calma!

Su mente comenzó a barajar dos opciones. La primera, actuar como si el Slytherin no existiera y seguir trabajando en las traducciones adicionales de Runas Antiguas. O la segunda, huir.

Sintió ganas de tirarle una silla a Malfoy. ¿Por qué parecía tener un repentino interés en molestarla? Con disimulo, cogió el espejo de mano que casi siempre llevaba encima y lo apuntó hacía él. Seguía mirándola. Y sabía que ella sabía que la miraba...

Contuvo un bufido y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, tapando el tintero que apenas abierto y marcando con cuidado las páginas en las que estaba. Supuso que tendría que estudiar en su habitación, con el dosel de la cama echado, aunque con algo de suerte sus compañeras no estarían o estarían estudiando como ella.

Para su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy pasó por al lado de su mesa cuando estaba lista para levantarse. Chirrió los dientes con fastidio. Vale, tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas después de todo, y Malfoy se marchaba tras leer un poco. Dispuso a sentarse de vuelta cuando vio que el rubio permanecía apoyado en el marco de la gran puerta que accedía al pasillo.

Maldito idiota.

Decidió que tendría que darle esquinazo, y haciendo mucho ruido levantando la silla, se levantó para dirigirse al pasillo de Alquimia. Su plan consistía en dar un par de vueltas entre los estantes y marcharse con el margen de tiempo suficiente como para huir.

Comprobó con nerviosismo por encima de su hombro como Malfoy la seguía a una breve distancia, pero intentó mantenerse tranquila. Dobló por un pasillo más ancho y pasó junto a la sección prohibida. Decidió meterse por uno de los pasillos dedicados a la Xilomancia, y más tarde, por uno al azar. Miró por detrás y no vio nadie. Sorprendida, se quedó quieta y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. No sabía ya si estaba loca o qué. Hasta que escuchó unos pasos secos, cuando quiso salir corriendo otra vez, ya era muy tarde.

— Granger, no sabía que estabas especialmente interesada en los demonios necrófalos... — dijo Malfoy en un susurro que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. No había abandonado su gesto burlón y se había apoyado en uno de los estantes. Dedicándole un vistazo rápido a los lomos de los libros más cercanos, notó que estaba en la sección dedicada al estudio de Ghouls.

La rizada cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y se cruzó de brazos, dedicándole una mirada de irritación al chico que tenía en frente de él. No iba a dejarle saber que la intimidaba.

— No sabía que te concernían mis intereses, no creo que a tu padre le guste saber que tengas ganas de saber sobre una sangre sucia... — respondió Hermione con el tono de sabelotodo que usaba para molestar a quién se lo merecía, la mayor parte del tiempo, a Ron. Eso pareció descolocar durante un segundo a Draco, pero sin embargo dejó escapar una risa y negó con la cabeza —. ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Tengo cosas que hacer.

— Vaya, una ratita de biblioteca ocupada... En realidad, Granger, venía a decirte lo guapa que estás con eso que te has hecho en la frente — rebatió Draco.

Hermione frunció los labios. Ya está, hasta aquí llegaba. Se dio la vuelta y vio un tintero vacío en una pequeña mesa de estudio junto al estante, se lo lanzó al rubio que lo esquivó con facilidad y el objeto se hizo añicos en el suelo, acompañado del ruido de cristales rotos, que saltaron por todas partes.

—¡Eres insufrible! Todo es culpa tuy... — dejó de hablar cuando notó como Malfoy había cambiado su mueca divertida y ahora la observaba con una expresión sombría. Avanzó con una zancada rápida hacía ella, haciendo que la Gryffindor diese un par de pasos hacía atrás, hasta chocarse con un estante.

Draco se acercó a su oreja manteniendo esa mirada frívola.

— Ten cuidado conmigo, Granger.

Hermione quiso reírse de él en su cara. Lo apartó con un suave empujón y levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Estás intentando intimidarme, Malfoy? — dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Soltó una breve y seca carcajada, antes de relamerse los labios y esta vez acercarse ella a la oreja del rubio —. Nunca te he tenido miedo... ni siquiera respeto.

Se separó y volvió a fruncir los labios, mirando de arriba a abajo al Slytherin. Después se dio la vuelta, girando con toda la gracia que pudo y caminó con paso ligero, deseando que Malfoy no viera lo roja que se había puesto. No podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer, pero sonrió, dejando atrás a un Draco que no se había movido de su sitio, pero que estaba apretando con fuerza sus puños.

_Granger iba a pagárselas._

**o0o0o**

_El capítulo tiene 5478 palabras sin contar las notas... Parece que la musa ha tocado a mi puerta. Si hay alguien que me lee, gracias por hacerlo. Ah, y gracias a sonrais777 y a Cpmt por los reviews en el primer capítulo :) Un abrazo y si queréis dejar un review lo aceptaré encantada!_


End file.
